hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Mason 3017 (Brickcraft1)
Hurricane Mason was an extremely powerful hurricane that occurred during the 3017 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The storm was one of the most powerful during that season. It affected most of the Atlantic Basin, as it zigzagged it's way across the basin for almost a month. It caused death and damage the likes of mankind had never seen. The storm began as a typical Atlantic hurricane would, except in February. On February 4, a tropical wave exited Africa. Moving over extremely favorable conditions, the wave became a tropical depression on February 5, east of Cape Verde. Moving slowly west, it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Mason. Masons outer rain bands began to affect Cape Verde late in the evening, and on February 6, the storm moved write through the middle of the archipelago. Flash Flooding occurred as it moved through, quickly intensifying as it went through. 3 people were killed by Mason. It moved out of the area in the evening hours, and on early February 8, it became a hurricane. It continued to intensify as it slowly continued west. It intensified to a Category 4 Hurricane by February 13, while it was nearing the Windward Islands. The hurricane then strengthened to a Category 5 as it approached St. Vincent. The islands now had to be ready for their worst hurricane in history. It passed over St. Vincent, causing utter devastation to that island as well as surrounding islands. At least 156 people died in the area. It then made a turn northwest, which aimed it at Hispaniola, an area that couldn't handle that type of disaster. On February 15, with winds of 190 mph, it turned west and passed south of the island, causing extreme chaos and damage. At least 7,000 people died on that island alone. On the 16th, it passed between Cuba and Jamaica with 210 mph winds, and becoming the strongest Atlantic hurricane ever. It spent the next two days scraping southern Cuba, where the storm claimed 20,000 lives in Jamaica and Cuba. It had rapidly intensified now with winds of 450 mph, and heading straight for the Yucatan Peninsula. After hitting its peak of 460 mph, the Category 10 hurricane made landfall, leaving the Yucatan barren of life. All life was eliminated. Over 40,000 people were killed by Mason, which had claimed lives in Mexico, Belize, Honduras and Guatemala, as the wind field went out for miles. The massive storm entered the Gulf of Mexico, causing a complete abandoning of the Gulf Coast, form Florida to Texas. On February 20, the storm made its cataclysmic landfall in Louisiana as a 370 mph storm, wiping out wetlands, and destroying nearly 75% of New Orleans. It then made another landfall on Mississippi with 330 mph winds. It weakened as it moved into the state, causing devastating damage. On the 21st, the Category 5 storm dove southeast, and rentered the Gulf as a Category 4. It continued southeast, before turning into Florida as a Category 6 Hurricane, causing extreme damage. It then entered the Atlantic, where it meandered for a few days, making odd turns. It had a secondary peak as a Category 7 Hurricane, before sharply curving north on the 26th and passing by Bermuda as a Category 5. The hurricane caused major damage to Bermuda when it passed to the west, and then on the 1st of March, it landfalled in Nova Scotia as a Category 3, before rapidly weakening and making landfall on Nova Scotia the next day before becoming extratropical. Overall, the damage from the storm was absolutely catastrophic. No other storm had caused so much damage. At least 300,000 people died, and $700+ Billion dollars and damages occurred. The name Mason was ripped off the lists, and was replaced by Manny in 3018. Meteorological History A tropical wave developed over Africa. Preparations Impact Aftermath Category:Atlantic hurricanes